Hidden Secrets
by Bloody Rose Lover of Darkness
Summary: Utau Hikari is not your normal 15 year old eting robots from outer space, it is no surprise for her when she has her own secrets. Struggling to move on from her past. can team prime accept who she is or will her demons consume her?


**Chapter One**

The group of kids usually waited after school for their rides to come pick them up. "How about band practice once we reach the base?" The excited Asian girl asked. Her name was Miko Nakadai, 15 years old and was at the moment an exchange student staying in Jasper Nevada from Tokyo Japan.

"Not today, Miko. I got homework to do and I mean tons of it." Jack who was the older and the most responsible sighed tiresomely.

"Same here and I also want to get Ratchet's advice on something." Rafael said, the 12 years old computer genius who had brown spiky hair, red framed glasses and always wearing an orange sweater vest and with blue jeans.

"How about you?" Miko asked the girl sitting beside her, staring in the sky. She didn't respond. "Come on, answer already." Still nothing. Her name was Utau Haruki. She was quiet and anti social however when she found out about the autobot's existence three days ago; she had no choice but to tag along with them as the latest human to their group. It was such a pain for her. Her long blonde hair flowed in the wind as a gentle breeze passed by. Her large purple eyes showing no hint of hesitant glanced over to Miko and she finally replied.

"No, can't. Got homework."

Utau went back to her sky gazing, her eyes following the clouds. Even though she hated being near people, she always ended up attracting unwanted attention. Her looks and beauty were admired by the boys and girls surrounding her and she always found countless amounts of love letters in her locker. (Even though she didn't bother read any of them.)

A honk from a yellow car got the kids perked up and scurried over. Exception of Utau who just simply walked over. Raf and Utau entered the yellow car, Jack got on his motorcycle and Miko hopping into the green SUV. They drove out of town until they were in the middle of nowhere as the road continued. They reached base as the secret entrance opened, allowing them in. Standing in the main area was a huge robot, reddish orange and white working on a larger version of a computer, typing something in.

"Hey Rachet" Raf said as they got off their vehicles that also transformed into robots similar to the first one. "Oh boy, it's you guys again."

"So how was school?" Arcee, the pink and blue motorcycle asked Jack. She was the femme on the autobot team.

"Okay." Jack shrugged.

Utau just quietly stood by as everyone was into their conversations.

"Where are you going?' Miko who was curious.

"To the couch to sleep" Utau climbed up the stairs that lead to the human entertainment area. She crashed on the couch as she fell asleep.

"I think she is strange." Miko bluntly said.

"Personally I think she is better than you, not causing trouble and creating mischief."

Ratchet replied, earning everyone's nod of agreement along with Bumblebee's beeping. "Though I think she is too quiet."

"She doesn't talk a lot, not in school or anywhere" Jack explained.

"I heard she is also an exchange student but she is half American and Japanese." Raf adding in.

"Well, she doesn't pay attention and mostly sleeps. I don't know how she gets good marks. Falling asleep most of the classes and when exams come, she totally aces them. 99% out of 100%" Miko pouted.

"That would surprise anyone." Bulkhead agreeing.

Later on during the kids' stay, Optimus walks in with Fowler.

"So where's the new kid?" Fowler asked

"Over there, she's sleeping" Miko pointed to Utau on the couch

"Really?"

A yawn was heard as the half- awakened girl stretched her arms and legs almost like a feline.

**Chapter Two**

"Oh, hello Agent William Fowler. Sorry for the informal introduction. I'm Utau Haruki. Nice to meet you." Utau bowed respectfully in the Japanese way of a greeting.

"No the pleasure is mine." Fowler was drawn to Utau. (Maybe because she stands out a

lot.) She was quiet, respectful and graceful. "So how did you get dragged into this mess?"

"I was sleeping and as I woke up, I saw the children and the autobots after their fights the cons." Utau explained without batting an eyelash with a bored manner.

"Or do you want me to explain in full out details?"

"No, that's okay. I can picture that." Fowler responded.

"Ok." Utau started to walk away.

'Where are you going?"

"Washroom"

"Man, she is so unpredictable." Miko crossing her arms.

"Like someone over here who is completely reckless but she is unpredictable in a good way."

"Why does everyone likes her?" Miko questioned.

"She is pretty" Raf pointed out.

"She's respectful unlike someone here." Ratchet with a grin plastered on his face looking at an unimpressed Miko.

"She almost has an elegant, formal aura around her as she was a rose covered in deadly thorns. Optimus stated.

"Yeah, she is a tomboy but seeing her in a dress is so worth seeing." Jack rubbing behind his neck with his hand while blushing furiously.

"Fat chance, Jack, she is totally out of your league." Miko snickered.

Utau returned to the group as she stood next to Jack, Miko and Raf.

Not interested in the slightest. She already had her backpack with her and said. "I'm going home." Before they could respond, the alarm went off.

"Cons" Arcee growled.

Utau and the others watched the autobots rush to their stations. "Autobots roll out!" Optimus's booming voice commanded as the ground bridge opened and the autobots entering. Utau saw Miko with her mischievous smile on her face and she knew what was going to happen next. When Ratchet wasn't looking, Miko bolted into the ground bridge leaving Jack, Raf and Utau no choice but to follow her, making sure she wasn't attempting to do anything stupid.

Once they reached the other side, Jack burst out with frustration. "What were you thinking Miko!?" The girl yawned, not interested of being lectured by Jack. Utau on the other hand was unenthusiastic. They were in the middle of an energon mine, knowing that it could explode with a stray shot if it hit any of the crystals, causing a huge chain reaction.

Her emotionless cold glare caught Miko's attention, sending shivers down her spine. Her lesson; don't make Utau irritated; she can be scary even though she doesn't talk a lot. There was that dark vibe that leaked out of her, making anyone uncomfortable to be near. "Hide. We draw attention. Behind the boulders. Now." Utau hurried as the kids followed. "Stay here and behave."

Seeing the cons and their guardians fight, Miko was squealing with enthusiasm. Utau sat on the ground, trying to think of a way to get out of this mess alive. However Miko waved and Bulkhead along with some other bots saw her. Miko ducked but it was too late.

"Scrap! How did the kids get here?" Arcee questioned, slicing a vechicon down using one of her arm blades.

"Miko." Bulkhead said as he bashed three vehicons in the head with his wreaking ball.

"We need to call Ratchet for a ground bridge." Optimus currently fighting Megatron as his battle continued.

Soundwave, Breakdown and Starscreen were on the scene and eventually Bulkhead had his face off with Breakdown.

Starscreen now coming close to the the kids, tried to get them but they scrambled as fast as they could.

"Stay still, you pesky earthlings."Starscreen snarled as he kept trying to catch the kids.

The ground bridge came right in time so the kids started running for it. "Where's Miko?" Jack questioned with concern. "There," Utau pointing to the Asian girl behind the bolders, taking some pictures with her cell. "Miko!" yelled Jack.

Miko glanced back, sticking out her tongue rudely and went back to taking snapshots of the battles. Utau rushed cautiously to Miko and tried dragging her back; who couldn't even care less if she got punched or kicked in the process.

"Let go of me!" Mko shouted, acting like a immature five years old kid.

"No."

A huge hand shot out at Miko but Utau noticed; pushing her out of the way and instead got caught by the huge metal digits that belonged to Starscreen.

"Utau!" Miko cried out.

"Go!"

"B-but!"Miko with tears.

"Go." Utau glared back at her. Her eyes pierced the little girl as if she was hit by ice daggers. Miko immediately saluted and rushed to the ground bridge as fast as her feet could carry her

Optimus and his team saw what happened and tried to rescue Utau but they were blocked by more vehicons and Breakdown who was in charge of them. Starscream now carrying his prized hostage tightly in his grasp, returned to Megatron's side.

"Lord Megatron, I have successful captured one of the humans who works for the autobots."

"Well done. Starscreen."

**Chapter Three**

**Autobot POV**

Back at the base, Miko was crying her eyes out, bursting with uncontrollably sobs. "It was my fault that Utau was caught by Starscreen. I should've listen to you guys. I'm sorry." Miko crying even louder.

"It's going to be okay, we can get Utau back." Jack trying to comfort the crying girl by placing a hand on one of her shoulder. "W-we can?" Miko asked with doubt in her voice.

"We _will_ get her back."

**Decepticon POV**

On the Nemesis, Utau finds herself locked in a cage, apparently in the Throne room. She stared at the room's interior, dark and gloomy. She didn't know why, but she kind of liked it. Walking into the room, was a huge silver mech followed by his followers. She didn't know any of them because she never paid attention about the Decepticons from the Autobots' lectures. "Oh, I so hope you enjoy your stay on the Nemesis." The huge silver mech grinned darkly. "So, you are the lone wolf in your little group" the red bot whistled. "Who are you guys?" Utau bluntly questioned "We are the Decepetions. You are currently in the presence of Lord Megatron" the slim seeker stated arrogantly. Utau remembered that he was the one that was trying to catch Miko but ended up getting herself caught instead. She looked at him for a minute and then questioned "You are Starscream, I assume?" Utau asked "the one that caught me." "We want you to tell us all the info on the Autobots you know." The red medic known as Knockout said.

"Okay"

"Too easy. Humans are pathetic." Breakdown smirked. "They will do anything to live longer."

"Here is everything I know. I am usually asleep or in recharge so I don't pay attention to what the Autobots do. You can think I am their new edition to their human pets, you say we are." She monotony answered back. "I joined their forces 3 days ago."

"Wow"

The room was silent for a moment.

"That doesn't tell us anything, human!" Starscream screeched out." "Are you a femme or a mech? I can't really tell." Utau retorted back. Starscream exploded with anger.

Utau just sat quietly in her cage, watching the scenario gone by, totally ignoring Starscream's threats aimed at her.

"Silence" Megatron roared

The room was silent once again.

"Don't test my patience, human." Megatron, leaving a dark feel to the room. "Or you will regret it."

"I understand." Utau then blushed. She didn't enjoy company and just wanted to be left alone. Oh she hated talking. That Starscream was grating on her nerves. Where to find peace and quiet, for crying out loud! Trying to put on a stoic face, she sighed with annoyance. It was going to be a long tiring stay on the Nemesis.

**Chapter Four**

**Sometime Later**

Hours after her interrogation, she was taken out of her cage and threatened at gun point. But she didn't flinch.

Utau bored out of her mind started wandering off.

"Where are you going fleshy?" Knockout asked sarcastically.

"To the cage."

She walked into the cage, shutting the door behind her and laid on the floor.

All the Decepticons were shocked. Why would a human willingly go back to their captivity? They usually run first thing when they feel like they have freedom, and bolt yet this girl just went back to her cage without a fit. She fell asleep and waited for the next day to come.

**Autobot POV- Back at Base**

"It's just not the same without Utau here." Miko depressed. "Sorry to be rude Miko, but Utau never had a presence at the Autobot base. Most of the time, she slept on the couch or watched from afar of what we were doing." Jack exclaimed.

"I got to agree with Jack for this one." Raf siding with Jack.

"Still, she is our comrade and by the way, she saved me. Man, she looked so cool." Miko squealed. "Just wondering how she is doing."

**Decepticon POV-On the Nemesis**

"I am quite fascinated with this fleshy." Knockout mentioned to Breakdown as they stroll down the hallway. Meanwhile, Utau woke up and crawled around on her knees to see where she was. "Oh right, the Nemesis."

She had her backpack with her and decided to do homework. Utau never really had a chance to do it because to her, the base was a circus. She understood why Ratchet didn't like them hanging out there. Taking out her math homework, she finished it in 3 minutes flat along with the rest of her subjects. Bored, she decided to stare at the ceiling of her prison.

Megatron and Soundwave entered the Throne room, intrigued if the human would escape. It was probably an act with her behavior. They were surprised to see Utau in her cage still. Knockout and Breakdown shortly arrived as well as they seemed surprised too,

"Knockout, bring the human over to me." Megatron commanded.

Without delay, he took Utau as he wrapped his servo around her and carried Utau, dropping her onto the armchair's rest of Megatron.

"So human, what is your designation? Megatron sitting down in his throne.

"Utau Hikari"

"What an unusual designation." Breakdown disgusted.

"It's Japanese."

"What's that?"

"One of the Earth's many languages that is used around the globe."

"Utau Hikari, if you have no valuable information on the Autobots for us, we have to terminate you." Megatron wished to see the teen drop to her knees, begging for her life. However that was not the case.

"Go ahead." Utau stated standing there.

"What!? Or are you showing your loyalty for the Autobots." Megatron spitted out the words like venom.

"Incorrect. I was unfortunate to witness the Autobots in action. I was never interested into getting involved with this war between the two sides. I have better things to do then play Prisoner of War. However, seeming I will not return to Earth, there is nothing else I can do. If there is, explain to me."

Everyone in the room was flabbergasted.

"How can this human remain so calm in this situation? She's about to be offline yet she still doesn't care." Knockout whispered to Breakdown. Soundwave observed quietly.

"Very well, if this is your wish." Megatron wanted to see if the young lady was bluffing. It will be interesting to _toy around_ with her.

Raising his servo, he used his sharp claws to swipe at the human, not wanting to kill her but merely scare her. She remained standing with her face showing no fear as blood trickled down her right cheek from a small cut inflicted by Megatron..

Utau then sat on Megatron's lap and asked "Why did you not terminate me?"

Megatron was now a little overwhelmed by the girl's stare at him. Her eyes, a shade of purple glared with coldness and no emotion. If looks could kill, this would.

"May I return to my imprisonment?'

Megatron nodded and was returned to her cage, this time by Soundwave.

**Chapter Five**

**Aurobots POV-Back at base**

It almost been a week since Utau has been captured by the cons. "We're making up excuses for school but I don't think it will last much longer. Jack stated.

"Also, we tried contacting her parents, but we couldn't reach them." Raf mentioned.

"Umm, forgot to mention but Utau is an orphan." Miko explained as she was fidgeting her fingers.

"Orphan?' The bots responded.

"She doesn't have parents or for you guys, creators." Jack explained to Team Prime.

"Does she have foster parents?' Raf curious, "No, I don't think so."

"She lives by herself, Utau prefers to be alone. She never talks about family even though she doesn't talk much, really. It's a sensitive topic to her." Miko replied.

**Decepticon POV- On the Nemesis**

Starscream was bored as the meeting continued so he decided to pay Utau a visit, knowing she was probably homesick, wanting to meet her "parents".

"Miss your home or parents, you human call your creators." Starscream teased, as Megatron, and the other Decepticons were presently in the room.

"No and I don't have parents/creators."

Utau looked down at her now trembling hands.

"They're dead. Why bring the topic up?"

"Just wanted to see how you reacted." Starscream smirked, getting the other cons' attentions at their conversation.

"Nobody will miss me. Get that thought through your hollow, tin head."

Utau decided it was time for her sleep while Starscream was utterly humiliated by her words.

**Past Flashback-Utau's memory**

"Mommy, Daddy! Don't leave me!" a small child crying, bruised and beaten. "Stay away from us, you monster!" her mother screamed. "You are not our child but a vile demon!' her father with terror in his eyes. He picked up a knife, started charging at the girl, trying to stab her.

"N-No! No!" The girl shouted shaking with fear as she watches her own dad trying to kill her. A sudden burst of black flames appeared, starting to burn down the living room. Her father still terrified, tried to stab her but some the black flames got caught on his hand.

Desperately, he tried to put out the flames with no success. The flames started spreading all over his body. Now he was feeling immense pain and soon ended up thrashing on the floor in agony.

"Darling, are you okay?!" His wife screamed rushing to her husband's side, trying to help extinguish the black flames that engulfed his body. Unfortunately, she got some of the fire onto her hand and ended up succumbing to the same fate of her husband.

"Mom? Dad?" The little girl with tears in her eyes, walked over to where her parents was.

"You cursed child!"

Her father still armed with the knife, slashed the 5 year old Utau causing her to bleed. But he couldn't deal the finishing blow as he was too weak. His hand dropped to the floor lifelessly causing the knife to tumble out of his grip. Utau watched in horror as blood dripped onto the floor where her mother, now dead laid beside her husband's corpse. The flames were gone but her parents remained limp. The police came and discovered the bodies but was unable to find the cause of their deaths. At the end, they ruled it a suicide. From that day on, Utau never showed emotions, trusting nobody but herself. Faith in others will result in her own demise.

**Chapter Six**

**Back to Reality**

Utau panted heavily as she was woken up by her nightmare in a cold sweat. "Just a bad memory in the past." Making sure nobody were nearby, she exhaled as a single tear ran down her stone face.

**Autobot POV- Back at base**

"Why is she like this?"

"I can probably answer that."

"I found something in Utau's file. Eleven years ago at the age of 5, her parents died from an unknown cause. Her family was wealthy because her father owned a huge company, international known wide. Her mother didn't need to work because of her husband's job. She was very loyal to her husband and loved each other deeply. She was very beautiful." Fowler read out loud for everyone to hear.

"Then on August 15 at 10:45 pm, her parents' corpses were discovered after one of their friends tried to call them but only received static on the other end. They phoned the police and in the room, they found Utau crying in a corner while her parents were in front of her with no signs of life. To this very day, their deaths puzzle investigators and remain a mystery." Fowler finished off the rest of the file.

The base was all silent.

"I kind of knew Utau before her parents passed away. They were always happy like a real family. Utau was almost like me in some way but she was shy and always smiling. She was loved and cared for." Miko mentioned.

"Must be devastating for her to see her parents gone and never arresting the culprit." Arcee said getting Bumblebee's beeps of agreements.

"That's why she avoids us, she makes a friendship with us and after knowing each other for so long, one of us disappears. I don't think she could handle it." Bulkhead, kind of depressed.

"We got to help her." Miko cried tearing up.

"Don't worry Miko, we will always help a friend in need." Optimus said comforting her.

**Chapter Seven**

**Decepticon POV-Back on the Nemesis**

After that nightmare, Utau didn't even dare close her eyes again. She didn't want to sleep after the reliving the experience again in her dreams. Slightly interested, she looked at the Decepticon war lord, who was thinking to himself on his throne alone. Megatron glanced over to Utau staring at him, she tried to shift her eyes away from Megatron's attention but her attempt failed.

"Utau Hikari, what do you want?'

"Sorry Lord Megatron, I never meant to interrupt you."

"Oh, calling me Lord Megatron now, are we? Trying to get on my good side to avoid becoming scrap metal? Or are you willing to become one of us." Megatron grinning maliciously.

"No, I am referring you to your current status. Megatron, lord of the Decepticons. Even though we are opponents, I am not low to call you Cybertronian swear words to anger you. It is pointless and will not change anything. The only thing it would do is drive me to death quicker."

"This child keeps pulling out more surprises on me that fascinate me." Megatron amused at her respond.

"Optimus must have taught you well unlike that other earth femme."

A small giggle erupted from Utau's mouth but she managed to catch it in time by making it sound like she was clearing her throat. Her face returned back to the one of an emotionless doll.

"Sorry about that. I do agree with you however on Miko's behavior. And no, Optimus did not teach me, I am fully capable of teaching myself. I do not need to rely on others and I never will."

Utau's cold gaze returned when she spoke out her last sentence, leaving the room in an "unpleasant vibe."

**Chapter Eight**

**Autobot POV-Back at base**

"Old friend, were you able to locate the Nemesis' coordinates? Optimus asked.

"Sorry, Optimus, I was unable to and I am still searching." Ratchet typing away.

Miko, Raf, and Jack were on the couch, waiting anxiously for any news. They were not in the mood to play games. Unable to keep making excuses, the kids were relieved when Agent Fowler stepped in to help. He made up a story about a kidnapping which was partial true, except for the part of being held for ransom. The kids knew that the Decepticons were not interested in Earth currency.

Yesterday, their encounter with MECH was not reassuring. Arachnid had teamed up with them, kidnapping Jack's mom and almost dissecting Arcee. Now each time Arachnid's was mentioned, Jack would shiver merely at the thought. He was this close to have his head decapitated from his body and displayed as a trophy in her exotic collection. Jack's mom usually showed up now or then to check on the children.

June was currently concern for the kids' depression.

"Why are you guys so down? Please tell me so I can help you." June pleaded.

"I don't think you can help us with this one." Miko sharply replied back.

"Our friend Utau has been missing for almost 2 months now." Rafael explained.

"She was captured by the Decepticons."

June froze at the words.

"Jack, I want you to go home right away. I can't afford your safety to be jeopardized. Same with the two of you."

"No! You want us to ditch her?! She needs us! We are her friends. We want to rescue her!" Jack said trying to suppress the anger of his mother's selfish request.

"I was the one that got her caught." Miko confessed,

Jack's mother remained silent for a moment.

"Ok. Just be careful. Her parents must be worried sick."

"Oh yeah, she's an orphan." Miko answered back." Don't speak of family in front of her. Sensitive topic"

June was now feeling extremely ashamed of bringing up the topic.

"It's not your fault, Miss Darby. You didn't know and we don't blame you," Optimus spoke, making June feel much better.

"Sorry, I get worried easily."

"Don't be. We are all concerned for the safety of Utau. Just like you." Arcee reassured June and gaining everyone's nods to her statement.

"We all are."

**Chapter Nine**

**Decepticon POV- Back at the Nemesis**

"Lord Megatron, some of these humans requested our dear Utau's presence so I brought them aboard."

"You insolent fool."

"Please Lord Megatron. Let them explain." Starscream whimpered.

A group of armed humans walked into the throne room. In front of the group was their so called leader. A man with a face covered in scars.

"We are MECH, and my name is Silas." The guy introducing himself.

"We are here for Utau Hikari. We are to pick her up."

"Soundwave, prepare the cage."

Soundwave lowered the cage in front of the humans, opening the door as Utau stepped us.

"Nice to meet the infamous Utau Hikari."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"My, my, such foul language coming from such a beautiful young lady." Silas smirked.

"Well down to business, you got something in your possession we want."

"So?"

"Work for us and we will make your wildest dreams come true. You up for it?"

"Don't want to,"

"In that case, we are sorry to say we will have to remove it forcefully."

"If you want to come out of here breathing, you better start pleading on your knees for me to spare your life." Silas said growing impatient.

Utau just stared at him with piercing eyes.

"Answer!"

She did not respond.

"Answer, you stupid brat!"

She continued to stare at him but she was leaking a disgusting vibe and Silas and his men realized, feeling uncomfortable. Her glare was even sharper and displaying death. .

Two words came out of her mouth.

"Try me."

The soldiers started shooting at her but she dodged their bullets. Running up to them, she hit pressure points and one by one, all of the man were paralyzed, only capable of watching. The last one standing was Silas.

"Nicely done" Silas applauded.

"You're next" Utau hissed.

"Really, give it your best shot" Silas mockingly taunted.

"Don't underestimate me" was Utau's response.

Silas and Utau engaged into a heated close hand to hand combat against each other. Utau had the upper hand. She remained calm and cool with her blank face meanwhile Silas was struggling and breathing heavily as sweat dripped down from the side of his face.

"Next move: left hand punch followed by a combo of a right knee jab." Utau carefully watched when she was analyzing Silas' movements.

"How does she know that my next move is? It's like she is reading my mind." Silas thought to himself.

"Don't push your luck, girl. I don't know what kind of trick you are using to predict my next move but it won't work any longer." Silas declared.

Silas frustrated kicks Utau, slamming her into a wall. A loud snap of breaking bone echoed throughout the room. Utau slumped down the wall as she collapsed onto the floor. The MECH leader pleased at his accomplishment of bring down his formidable opponent, made his was towards the fallen Utau.

"And that's what you get." Silas gloated.

The girl now looks up at the towering Silas, eyes not filled with agony but without emotions. Silas backed off, frozen in terror as well as the decepticons who watched Utau stand up. Her crushed arm was swollen and purple, hanging beside her limply. A huge lump indicated where the bone was gruesomely snapped.

Silas falls onto his behind as the teen approached him.

"Stay away from me, you monster!" Silas yelled.

"Any last words?" Utau asked.

Fearing for his pathetic life, Silas voice went up another level of hysterical.

"Spare me! S-Spare me!"

Black flames lit up the room, instantly burning on Silas, as he thrashed around, screaming. His body stopped moving as the wild flames burnt out. Utsu just stood her ground. His other soldiers, now able to move were so terrified, that they began to run.

"You should've left when you had the opportunity."

The leaderless MECH men turned around, finding Utau almost looking like a hell demon ready to destroy all of humanity.

Utau grabbed the closest men to her by the head, smashing it first thing into the metallic ground of the ship leaving in its wake a crater, the size of a beach volley ball. Blood splattered all over her face. The soldiers each fell to their demises at the hand of Utau. Utau landed a punch on a man so hard; he sprayed out blood from his mouth. Another one was thrown to the wall that was knocked out unconscious immediately with Utau simply using one hand. A soldier died when she squished his airway with a loud crushing sound. A knee jab was inflicted, leaving victim number 4 with a broken jaw and nose. This continued until all the men were down, either dead or wounded severely.

"Go." Utau commanded. After the fight or maybe man slaughter, Utau was soaked in her enemies' blood mixed with her own from head to toe. It trickled down her fingers forming small crimson puddles below her. All the wounded helped carried the dead or support each other out the door. They were ground bridged back to Earth.

"Oops. I overdid it. Lord Megatron, may I return to my captivity cell?"

Megatron nodded, signaling Breakdown to let Utau wash herself and changed into a set of new clothes before placing her back in her cage. Although all she did for the remaining time was sit there, staring at the cons.

"What are you staring at? You usually go to your so called "recharge" after you do something or randomly." Starscream sneered.

"I don't feel like it." was Utau's blunt reply.

"Aren't you humans at your age, supposed to get 8 -10 hours of recharge?" Breakdown asked.

"At this moment, sleep for me is unnecessary." Utau answered.

"Suit yourself." Was the last thing she heard before she was left alone in the room.


End file.
